


Forever and Always

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren finds a surprise in his apartment





	Forever and Always

It had been a dreary two year since Ren had moved back to his hometown. When he had first moved back he hadn’t been sure what he would do with his free time; before realising that in the end, it didn’t matter. Once the year was up he could move back his true home-back to her.

Plans had changed though and when he came back she had been gone-a modeling trip had her in the country of France for a year, so he waited and he knew she would be back soon. They promised to one day meet again, and she had never let him down before.

—-

Ren sighed as he walked to his small apartment the cloudy sky above him a perfect reflection of his current mood. Taking the corner Ren saw that the small simple welcome mat he had left in front of his door had been switched out for what seemed to a flowery yellow matt confused Ren tested the door to find it unlocked and the smell of a sweet smelling food filling his nose.

Confused Ren cautiously stepped down the dark hall towards the light he saw coming from his kitchen. Peeking around the corner Ren stopped and felt his jaw drop at who stood before him. His blonde haired princess stood before him looking as magnificent as always, her wavy blonde hair was left flowing to the small of her back in a river of waving sunlight contrasting beautifully with the black sweater she wore covering her smooth pale skin; then she turned at his gasp, and he saw her face. Those beautiful eyes- the ones that had memorised him when he first saw her glittered like shining sapphires as she drank in his form.

“A-Ann!” Ren exclaimed as he took two large steps scooping her into a large hug.

Looking down he saw her give him a full toothy smile.

“I told you we’d meet again Ren, where you go I go! Forever and always!”

Giving the a returning smile Ren finally felt his world light up once more

“Forever and always” 

Both stopped as the smell of burning acrid smoke filled their noses; before Ann squeaked “NO! My crepes” hastily she turned to the stove to see the pan she’d been using to make crepes blackened with the remains of what was once a crepe

Giving a sad sigh Ann turned a glare on Ren  
“You owe me crepes Ren”


End file.
